


The Year That Turned Into Two

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa





	The Year That Turned Into Two

2014 –post Sochi

 

“Tessa…. Tessa please”

 

“Scott, I can’t.”

 

“why, why can’t you, we said after we were done skating and we decided that we are done skating, why can’t we.”

 

“because Scott for me, this whatever this is, will be it for me. Scott, it will make or break me. So that is why I can’t I am not ready and I am not sure if you are ready either. Just five minutes ago you where dating someone else.”

 

“Tessa that’s not fair, how I feel for you is not like my feelings for anyone else and they never will be. Tessa this is all I want, I don’t want anything else I have never wanted anything, you are enough and you all ways will be.”

 

“Scott, you are not hearing me, I can’t nothing you say will change that I need you to hear me out on this. If we still both feel the same way in a year and you are single then and only then we can try.”

 

“Tessa co..”

 

“Bye Scott”

  
______________________________________________________________________________

Scott’s pov

 

I still can’t believe she left. I still see her all the time we do interviews and preform and train but there is something is missing from her, like she has locked a part of her from me and I am never going to get it back. The truth is it’s that part of her I love the most.

She asked me to wait but I have heard that she is going out with one of her ex, and a curler from the Olympics keeps texting me. She seems nice but she is not Tessa, truthfully no one is Tessa, no one ever is.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Scott’s pov

 

The thing with the curler is easy I don’t think about it, it just happens. The one year mark that Tessa talked about came and went she never came to talk about it. A part of me feels like it lost now two like there is a Tessa size whole in my heart that only she can fill. Even with her next to me the whole is not filled. The truth is I am done fitting with Tessa, if she doesn’t want to then that is fine but I am not going to wait around forever, I need something from making me go insane.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tessa’s pov

 

Scott did not wait, he once again picked someone else over me. In the end, I am not surprised he has never waited so when it came to the one year mark I didn’t bring it up, he was happy and so if Scott could be happy so could I. If Scott wanted to be with someone else then he could not have her as well so he locked her heart up and threw away the key.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Scott’s pov

 

Things with the curler are not going well, just like everyone but Tessa they wanted some thing or some part of me that I can not give to them for her it was to retire and be completely done with skating and the truth is that will never happen skating is who I am right to my very bones. And so, it ended just like it did with everyone else.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

China 2016 - Great wall

 

“Tessa”

 

“yes”

 

“why did we never talk about it again, you said one year and we would talk about it. It has been over two years and you have not mentioned it.”

 

“Scott do we really have to talk about this now”

 

“yes, Tessa because if we don’t you’re going to shut me out again and leave me. And the truth is I don’t think I can handle that Tessa.”

 

“fine, I didn’t bring it back up Scott because I thought you were happy I thought you had figured yourself out and that you realized you didn’t actually feel anything for me. That you finally decided you did not need me anymore. So, I didn’t bring up because you were happy and I did not want to hear you say you did not want me, I didn’t want to have my heart broken. I promised by self that if anyone was going to break my heart it wasn’t going to be you. Because Scott if you break it then there is nothing I can do to put it back together, if you break it then I am broken Scott.”

 

“Tessa, Tessa look at me. Tessa Virtue look at me. I wasn’t going to break your heart you always think that you know what I am going to say but you never think to stop and ask me what I am actually thinking. The truth is Tessa when you didn’t bring it up, when you let the date come and go I gained a whole in my heart a whole that will not go away and can not be filled with anything other than you. You think it will destroy you what about me, what about when you where 16 and I told you just how much I loved you for the first time or any time after that.  What about Gothenburg, Vancouver, Nice or Tokyo. Don’t you think every time you left without saying goodbye, or every time you told me no, or you where dating someone else. Don’t you think that it breaks me?”

 

“Scott”

 

“don’t you think that this is not just your choice.”

 

“Scott”

 

“Don’t you think that I should have a say on this”

 

“Scott Patrick Moir listen to me”

 

“What Tessa are you going to tell me no again.”

 

“No, I wasn’t going to.”

 

“Then what Tessa what do you have to say”

 

“I love you, that is what I was going to say.”

 

“Tessa, I love You too. And that is that”

 

“Wait, Tessa did you just say yes”

 

“yes, I just did”


End file.
